Miss Murderess
by Darling.Little.Writer
Summary: The darkness was the perfect cover, smothering any sign of the girl. She had planned this out well, but he would find her. He would do whatever it took to put her back where she belonged. He promised. Language, Violence. Canon pairings. Haitus.
1. The Great Escape

**New story, hope you like it. Reviewers get to see romantic Edward shirtless. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my keyboard. Enjoy it all, Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The darkness was the perfect cover, smothering any sign of the girl. She had planned this out well, but he would find her. He would do whatever it took to put her back where she belonged. He promised.

* * *

Trees scratched at my face as I ran. I dodged and jumped, over tree branches and bushes. I stumbled once, but I rolled into the fall and jumped straight back up to my feet. And I was off again, sprinting. I could hear the footsteps behind me fading, fading, and then disappear.

I burst out between several trees, and I stopped in surprise. A huge meadow, beautiful, green, was laid out in front of me. I swallowed as the footsteps begin behind me again.

"Shit!" I muttered, glancing around to see where I could hide. I spotted a tree, and I climbed, faster than I ever had in my physical health class.

I rested on some of the branches, breathing as deeply and quietly as could. The footsteps were thundering now, and then they appeared underneath me. The hunter stood there, in heavy combat boots and a black uniform. Guns and knives hung from his belt, though two spaces were empty. One of the guns he held in his hand, looking around him in suspicion. The other, well, I was holding that. It was a semi-automatic Smith and Wesson .45 ACP Chief's Special - Model CS45, with a three and a half millimetre mercury cartridge. There were several bullets hanging from my neck, like a deadly necklace.

The man had dirty blonde hair, and he wasn't very old. He had bright blue eyes, and they were flashing lightning. He wanted to get me, to prove my skills wrong. Well, I had incapacitated his partner for a while. She certainly wasn't going to be getting up any time soon.

The thought made me smile. I almost laughed out loud too, but instead gave a snort. Freezing, I looked down on the man. He had stiffened and was turning slowly. He took a couple of calculating steps towards the tree I was in, and began to run. Closing my eyes shut, I waited for the inevitable warning of the guy, shimmying up the tree trunk. But, the boots thundered past.

I sighed when I realised he was gone, and I let myself fall limp. I rested on the branches, worn out.

Crack!

"Ah, cra-" I began, but was cut off when the branch broke. I spun myself around, hoping to reduce the pain, but I was wrong. I hit the ground, and I groaned. I sat up slowly, squeezing my eyes shut, and then I stood up.

I touched my hand to my cheeks, where blood dripped down and became crusted. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as my shoulder. I pulled the shoulder of my shirt away from the wound and winced as I saw it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an antiseptic tissue, pressing it against the bullet hole and I hissed, clenching my teeth together to keep from screaming.

Snap!

I spun around, gun in my right hand with my left over my wound. The gun was pointed precisely through the trees, into the darkness.

"Whoever the fuck is out there, show yourself." I called. There was a flash of bronze and a man stepped out from the trees, hands in the air. My breath caught, but I kept my composure and held my gun at a higher angle, pointed straight into his eyes, eyes like emerald.

He was _gorgeous_. No kidding! He was tall, towering over me, and he was pale. As though he hadn't ever seen the light of day before. And his muscles, well, I just wanted to touch them, to see if they were real. His eyes were an emerald green, such a beautiful colour, and they stared at me with the emotions plain on the surface: fear, confusion, suspicion. Then there was his hair, that flash of bronze I had seen. It was ruffled, as though he played with it a lot. And to confirm, my suspicions, he ran a hand through his hair to keep it back from his face, ruffling it further.

I realised I had been staring for a while and I whipped my eyes back to his, where he stared at me. I snarled.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?" I growled at him. His eyes flickered between my face and the gun I was holding in my hand, the one currently pointed at his heart. "Answer me, or I'll pull the fucking trigger!"

That seemed to loosen his tongue.

"E-E..." he began, before hesitating. Of course, who could trust someone with a gun and several convincing threats to end his life?

"I swear on my mother's fucking grave, I will pull it. Tell me your fucking name now." I told him icily, flicking back the safety catch. He swallowed visibly.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." he replied, running another hand through his hair. Oh, how I would love to do that. _No, stop thinking about that. Stop being such a sick fucker and get the fuck out of there._

I examined him from my stance, hoping to holy fucking hell that he wasn't part of some agency or army of some sorts. My eyes returned to his, full of hostility.

My shoulder began to ache, so I shifted the tissue, which was now seeping red blood. I needed the bullet out, and I needed it out now. I hissed at the movement. That seemed to catch Edward's attention. He began to move forward, but backed up as soon as I gestured the gun at him.

"Stop right fucking there, and don't even think about moving." I snapped. His eyes were on my hand, the one on my shoulder.

"My father's a doctor. He can help you. If you'll just let me take you to the hospital, I'm sure we-" he attempted, but I silenced him with a glare. Oh, if looks could kill.

"No fucking hospitals. I'm not an idiot, like you must think I am. If your father is a doctor, and a fucking good one at that, then I can let him get this fucking bullet out of me. If not, then I fucking leave and you either die or stay fucking silent. Savvy?" I threatened. He nodded slowly, and I lowered my gun, but not any lower than his stomach. "Good boy. Now, pick up your phone and call your fucking father. Tell him to fucking get out here because my wound is fucking killing me!"

Edward reached for his pocket cautiously, pulling out his phone. He slid it open and dialed, holding it to his ear. Somebody picked up, as I could hear from where I was standing. With my hearing, I could hear both ends of the conversation.

"Dad? I have a girl here, and she-"

_"A girl, Edward?"_

"Yes, a girl. Look, she has a serious wound and she has agreed on your help. But no hospitals, she agreed."

_"Okay, well, you'll have to bring her to the house. I can't take my tools out there with you."_

"I'll be there in ten. See you soon, Dad."

And with that, Edward's father, the all-mighty doctor, hung up. Edward glanced at me.

"My Dad agreed, but he cannot bring his tools out here. I'll have to take you to my house, where he can work on you. No hospitals at all, he agreed with you." he added hastily at my stony glance. I looked at him warily as he stepped forward. "Now, I need you to put down your gun so I can carry you. It isn't that far, but I don't think you'll make it."

I lowered my gun, slowly and warily, but trusting that he wouldn't rat me out. He picked me up, bridal style, and turned back the way he had come. I glanced up at his perfect face and smirked.

"You better not fucking perve on me, jackass." I commented, and I could feel his chest vibrating comfortably as he chuckled.

My hands slumped, my gun falling in my lap as I promptly blacked out. Damn my squeamishness for blood.

I woke up a little while later, in a haze. I could hear whispering, a conversation going on beside me.

"Who is she, Edward?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"I don't know, okay? She never told me." Ah, and there was the voice of my fucking angel.

"What do you- Edward, she has a gun. Who knows who she could be?" That unfamiliar voice again.

I was getting sick of this, so I decided to make myself known to the world. I groaned and fluttered my eyes.

"She's coming to. Dad, let me handle this, okay? She doesn't know you."

As my eyes drifted open, I saw the bright green orbs that drew me in. They were attached to the perfect face, and perfect lips. I raised a hand to his cheek, letting it rest there, and I smiled lazily.

"You perved, jackass." I breathed. I heard him chuckle, and I rubbed my eyes, yawning. I tried to sit up, hissing in pain as my head throbbed. I felt a hand, pushing me back down onto the pillows.

"Stay. You're going to be in pain for a few days, and the wound in your shoulder is going to take a few weeks to heal. I suggest you stay here for the time being." Oh, this was frustrating me. Who the hell owned that fucking voice?

I sat up quickly, crying out in pain, but ignoring their attempts to push me back down. I glanced off to the side, and I saw a beautiful blonde man.

"You must be Dr Cullen. Pleasure to meet you. Look, I don't care how much pain I'll be in, but I'd like to leave. Where is my gun?" I asked politely. His eyes widened, showing me the bright blue.

"I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon, miss. Trust me." he said calmly. I snarled at him, before swinging my legs over the side of the bed, pushing the covers off of my body. I looked down at them and almost screamed.

"Where are my clothes?! WHO THE FUCK GOT ME CHANGED?!" I yelled. Okay, so I guess I did scream. A little. I turned on Edward, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING PERVE ON ME!! ESPECIALLY NOT GET ME FUCKING CHANGED!!" I bellowed at him. He actually had the nerve to stay calm. He turned to the door, and called out the name Alice. I waited, and a few seconds later, a girl popped into view.

"You called, Edward?" she beamed. She was short, and her black hair was sticking up in spikes all around her head, like some kind of dark halo. She was fashionable, I had to give her that. Designer jeans and a flowing shirt, but she wore black heels. _Heels_. She jumped up and down like an energizer bunny, and she reminded me so much of those pixies my Mum told me about, from the stories. I now had a nickname for her.

I leaned towards Edward, gesturing pointedly at the girl.

"The Pixie dressed me?" I muttered. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, but he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Pixie. Now where are my fucking clothes?" My smile was strained, but I was just as polite as I was to Dr Cullen, I swear!

"Edward, did she just call me Pixie?" the shortie fumed from the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her heels.

"Talk to her, Alice. Carlisle, I'll be downstairs.... Helping Esme with breakfast.... I'll just leave now." he said nervously, obviously not wanting to get on the Pixie's bad side. I snickered at his back as he left.

"Hey, Carlisle, can you give us a bit of privacy? I want to talk to our guest." she asked the doctor softly, who nodded and left. Before he went out the door, however, he turned to me.

"Stay." was all he said. _Stay_? I wasn't a fucking dog! I glared after him, wishing looks could kill, just like with Edward. I felt the bed dip beside me as Alice sat down. She looked at me with a sad expression on her face.

"What are you fucking looking at?" I snapped. She just kept staring.

"What's your name?" she asked, breaking the silence. I froze and looked at her. Crap, I had to make up a name. I certainly couldn't use my own, that would give everything away. But, it would help. I wouldn't say Bella, no way would I say Bella.

"Izzy Swan. Where the fuck am I?" I retaliated with a smirk.

"The Cullen Manor. How did you get shot in the arm?" Oh, so the Pixie was going to play games now, was she?

"I escaped. Are you done yet?" I told her. She grinned, shaking her head. She was so petite and perfect, she was just like a porcelain doll.

"No. Escaped from where?" And yet she continued.

"A maximum security jail. Now?"

"Not even. What did you do?" Now, that wasn't what I expected. I certainly couldn't tell her.

"That's my personal fucking business. None of yours."

She just shrugged.

"Come. You must be starving. Everyone wants to meet you." she said. Before I could protest, she had me by the hand and dragging. God, she was strong. We went down a flight of stairs and into a room full of people. I stopped and froze. They stopped and stared.

"What the fuck?" came a whisper from the couch. I was mortified. Why was he here? I had to say his name, to make sure it was real. He certainly couldn't be.

"Jasper?"


	2. Surprising Little Discoveries

Oh, fuck.

This couldn't be happening, could it? Not seriously, not to me, not now.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned slowly and glared at him.

"Don't fucking call me that, dickhead. I've told you a thousand fucking times before, and I want you to fucking remember it!" I screamed. He stood up cautiously and reached over, placing a hand on my arm. I looked at it with cold hostility.

"And don't. Ever. Fucking. Touch me!!" I slapped his hand away, moving away from him and closer to the hallway. Hm, maybe if I ran, I could make it to the door before anyone caught me. But damn, I don't have a fucking gun. Fuck that plan, then.

I looked over towards Alice, who had wide eyes. She was holding on to Jasper's hand tightly, as though she would protect him or restrain him.

"Aw, Pixie got the dog on a leash now, does she?" I mocked. He was calm, bloody bastard. I turned to Alice with a cruel smirk on my face. "Did he ever tell you about the time where we-"

I was cut short.

"BELLA!! Don't ever fucking repeat anything to Alice, again. And stop fucking calling her a fucking pixie, you heartless bitch!" he shouted. I grinned. I always could get on his nerve. I saw, from the corner of my eyes, that his family was surprised that he was wound up.

"Oh, did I get you riled up again? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I told him. I pretended to think. "Actually, since you called me a heartless bitch, which is all your fault for stealing my heart, then I am not sorry. Fuck you, Jasper, and I hope you get tortured every fucking day of your life, just to fucking experience what I went through when you fucking left. Go to fucking hell and stay there. You fucking deserve it."

And of course, he just fucking stared. He looked at me continuously, and the whole house was silent. I closed my eyes.

"One, two, three, four, five, six..." I muttered. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Jasper took a step forward.

"Look, Bells, I'm so-" he began.

"Don't. Just fucking don't." I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes as I stared at him. I shook my head, my lip trembling, before I spun on my heel and left. I made my way back upstairs, to the room I had been taken out of. I walked in the door and whistled.

It was traditional, yet modern and artistic. A black couch was stuffed in the corner of the room, the covers pulled back. So, it wasn't a bed I was in, but a couch. Several pillows sat on the floor, obviously thrown away haphazardly. Slowly and carefully, I remade the 'bed'.

As I turned, I saw a huge bookshelf, though it wasn't full of books. No, but CD cases filled every available, sitting on top in piles and stuffed at angles so they could fit. I ran my hands over some of them; he listened to so many varieties of music!

I pulled out a familiar looking CD case and looked at the cover. Of course I knew this, it was my favourite. I opened the cover and pulled the CD out. I turned to the CD player in the corner, twiddling with dials until I knew how to use it. I put the CD in and pressed play.

The soft music wafted over me, calming my senses. I closed my eyes and just breathed, smiling happily.

"I see you like Debussy." came a voice from the doorway, all too familiar. I cracked open an eye and looked at Edward, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I closed the eye and shook my head at him.

"I may be a potty-mouth with a gun running from the law, but I'm not that badass. I don't like screamo music or any of that drugs shit. It's disgusting and ruins your life; I know from personal experience what it does to people you love." I explained. He didn't answer. "Edward?"

"Yes?" came his breathy voice from right beside my ear. I jumped, knocking him in the head. He flew backwards and landed on the couch, holding a hand to his forehead. I ran over to him.

"Lay down, or it will hurt even worse. Just fucking lay down and don't be stubborn." I told him, pushing him back as he tried to sit up. I smirked when I realised that he and his father had told me that exact thing earlier.

I sat beside him, leaning over and putting a hand on his forehead. He was warm around the area I had hit him in, but normal everywhere else. I looked down at him with a grin.

"You're going to have a fucking good bruise tonight, huh?" I laughed. He looked back up at me with a crooked smile, and I stopped breathing. Like, wow.

"So, when can I tell my family that you're abusing me?" he told me. Well, that certainly broke the silence.

"Oh, I don't fucking think so. That was an accident, and you fucking know it." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they now know that you are dangerous. Who do you think they'll believe, me, the saviour of a poor, wounded girl, or you, the fucking potty mouth with a gun and a bullet wound?" he commented. I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Of course they'd fucking believe you. I don't fucking belong here." I whispered, sitting up. He sat up with me, placing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me in.

"Don't worry. You'll get better, and then you can leave, if you really want. But, you could also learn how to belong here. And anyway, while you're under Carlisle's roof, he'll make you go to school with us." he told me.

I pulled away sharply, looking at him in alarm.

"WHAT?! I can't go to a public high school! They'll find me. They'll hunt me down, find me, and take me away. That, or they'll fucking kill me!" My breathing was difficult. I couldn't handle thinking that they would kill me. Fuck, fuck, fuck!!

I put my head in my hands, groaning. I voiced my thought paths.

"FUCK!! This can't be happening!! And today of all fucking days! " I growled. "Why? Why do I have to go to fucking school? I'm wounded and wanted, you shouldn't fucking want me here!"

He chuckled.

"You know, my father isn't prejudiced. He'll have you here, no matter who you are, for however long you need to stay. He loves to help people." he told me, looking at me. I looked over at him pointedly.

"Oh, great. I still need to go to fucking school, looking like this. Like a fucking wanted woman. They'll fucking find me, and there's nothing you can fucking do about it!" I snapped. He laughed. _Laughed_. Like, seriously, I was going to fucking die and he was sitting there, laughing like it was fucking funny!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I hissed. He sobered up a little, but on his face was the crooked smile I was beginning to come to like.

"Well, your appearance is no problem, really. You saw Alice and Rosalie, right? Well, they want to be fashion designers and go shopping _all the time_. Okay, so they can change you so you don't look like, well... You." he suggested. I looked at him warily, but he just kept smiling. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine! But this better fucking work, or I'll punch you in the fucking face again. And it won't be no fucking accident!" I replied. His grin widened. I glared at him.

"Fucker."

I stood up from the bed and walked to the door, where I paused and turned back to face him. He was still sitting on the bed, just looking at me.

"Okay, are you fucking coming or are you going to just fucking sit there with a dumbass expression on your face?" I spat. He rolled his eyes and unfolded himself, holding a hand to his head. I could already see the purpling area where I had hit him. Inside, I grimaced. I really hadn't meant to hit him... He just got in the way. It really had been an accident.

I stood back and gestured to the door, the all-classic cliché signal for 'you first'. He ducked his head and went through the doorway. When we reached the top of the stairs, he told me to wait and called out for Alice again. The Pixie bounced to the top of the stairs- does that girl ever run out of energy?- and stopped, eyes freezing with wariness when she looked at me. Edward noticed, still holding his hand to his head. Fuck, I didn't mean to hurt him that much.

"Alice, don't worry. She isn't going to do anything. We, uh, kind of need your help with something." he admitted. By the way the Pixie looked at him, he didn't admit much very often. Her eyes widened with interest. "Bella-sorry, Izzy," he corrected, when he noticed the glare I threw his way. "needs a makeover. She can't go to school looking like this."

Okay, so before we get to what happened, I really want to say something; my ears have never been the same.

Alice squealed loudly, clapping her hands together and grinning widely. She was jumping on the spot, just a bright blur in my eyes. I cursed under my breath and put a hand to my right ear, the one most affected.

"ROSE!! We need you to come up here, please!" the Pixie bellowed. And I never knew she had such a set of lungs. I swallowed; what the fuck had I gotten myself into?

A beautiful blonde strode up the stairs and looked at me with contempt. Oh great, so this was Jasper's amazing, all-out twin? Fuck the world.

"You must be Bella." she told me. I seethed. Nobody ever called me that, not anymore.

"You must be Rosey. Jazzy used to talk about you all the time; I actually got kinda sick of it. You know, he always did exaggerate your beauty." I replied back happily, knowing for a fact, from Jasper's own mouth, that she had a really short temper, unlike him. I didn't get the expected result, but I was close. It looked like Rosalie had been practicing with Jasper.

The two, one a bouncing Pixie and the other a furious beauty, dragged me into a room on the opposite end of the hall. I looked back over my shoulder with a glare, and I saw Edward grinning at me. He waved at me smugly, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

Childish, I know, but it was all I could do in my situation. His eyes widened and he smirked at me. That was the last I saw of him as I was whisked in through the door.

"Oh, fuck." I whispered. The whole room was pink and sparkly. The floor was carpeted in plush, pink fur, while her bed was hot pink and silky. The walls were painted in various shades of pink, and all the wooden things were painted pink while everything else was framed in the sickening colour. There was so much of it that I felt myself sway and become a little dizzy.

I grimaced as I was pushed onto a chair in front of a vanity, the mirror framed in, of course, you guessed it, pink. I almost bolted when I saw the actual vanity.

Makeup everywhere, tubes and tubs and brushes, straighteners and hairdryers, everything you could think of, it sat right there. It was my own personal nightmare.

And that's when they got started. I was prodded and poked all over, cheeks, eyes, mouth, ears. You name it, they got it. It was a little while of them doing that until they stopped. My eyes were closed, so I opened one in suspicion. The two were huddled in a corner, obviously in a heated argument over something. I saw them come to an agreement and they walked back over, holding a small box in their hands. I swallowed again. Fuck, what were they doing now?

I was told to shut my eyes again, and I heard the snap of gloves over wrists. I heard the sloppy squelching of something being squeezed out of a tube, and then it touched my hair. I shivered, hoping it would all be over soon. They massaged the material through my hair and then they were done, but they left it in.

A little while later, when I heard a small timer ring, they rinsed it out and began with another. But, this time, they only added it partially, here and there, like stripes in my hair. I squeezed my eyes closed, praying to fucking God that I would come out of this normal.

The whole operation took about two hours. I had cricks in my neck from holding it up and the rest of me was just going numb. I cracked open an eye.

"Are we fucking done yet?" I snapped. Alice appeared in my view and gestured for me to open my eyes completely. I complied, and I noticed a black box in her hands. I eyed it suspiciously.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"You look too much like yourself. This is a box of contacts. You'll need to wear them every day, and there's an unlimited supply for you. Please, just put some in." she pleaded. I growled, but I grabbed a pair and slid them over my eyes, blinking to get used to them. I looked into the mirror and I gasped.

I was no longer me.

* * *

**Reviewers get to see a sneak preview of the next chapter.**


	3. Starting Anew

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

**Okay, so I've been noticing that people read my story, but they don't review. Please, I just want **_**one**_** review before the next chapter. The first to review gets a sneak preview of the next chapter, and all reviewers get mentioned. **

What the fuck had they done to me?

I mean, seriously, I thought they would change me, but I never knew they would really _change_ me. I was a completely different person now!

I stared in the mirror and the girl in my reflection was slack-jawed. She had straight black hair, hanging thinly around her shoulders, with little streaks of blue and purple. Subtle, but it was gorgeous on her. Her eyes were a piercing green, though nothing like Edward's. They were surrounded by a black, smoky haze of makeup, making them pop out even more than I thought was possible. She was perfect, and in my reflection. Oh my fucking god, that was me!

I stared for a few moments longer, blinking every now and then. I was sure that if I looked away and then looked back, she would be gone, and it would just be plain fucking Jane me.

I turned to Alice and Rosalie, who were standing next to me looking expectant.

"Whoa..." I breathed. "Just fucking whoa."

The two turned to each other with bright grins, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. I looked between them and Rosalie nodded at the Pixie, who turned to me with an evil smile on her face. I slowly stood up and began to back away, glancing at her.

"Grab her, Edward." Rosalie called, looking at a point over my shoulder. Fucking hell, would this ever end? I turned around, but before I could turn the whole way, I felt arms wrap around me and trap my hands against my sides, effectively stopping me from hitting him.

I felt his breath on my ear and I pulled in a sharp breath.

"You look amazing, Izzy." he whispered. I set my face in a glare, even though I couldn't see him, and I continued to struggle, my feet half a foot off of the ground.

"Izzy, stop, please! They just want to dress you. You can't wear a tracksuit to school tomorrow!" he muttered urgently and windily, which just confirmed my suspicion that I had hit him somewhere extremely painful.

I sighed but I stopped. He held on to me and carried me over to the Pixie and the Model. Frustrated with me, they turned and headed towards some double doors in the corner of the room. Alice flung them open and revealed a room, filled with racks. On those racks were clothes, layers upon layers of them. My eyes widened and I began to struggle again, adding shouting this time.

"No! You aren't going to fucking use me and dress me up like a fucking Barbie! No fucking way!" I yelled. I thrust my leg backwards and it came into contact with something hard. I heard Edward groan and his arms released me. I fell to the ground, one knee on the floor and holding myself up with both my hands, like a pre-race runner.

I jumped to my feet and turned around, racing towards the door.

SLAM!

I barrelled straight into someone's chest, who then did exactly the same thing that Edward did and wrapping some very muscled arms around me. I kicked, but I never reached higher than the guy's knees.

"Fucking let me go! I don't want to be fucking dressed! Argh!" I screamed. "Fuck you, let me fucking go!"

They held on even tighter and took me over to the cupboard as though I was light as a feather. The Pixie even had the nerve to fucking growl at me!

"You are getting dressed up, and I don't care for your opinion. Just shut the hell up and get in here." she told me. I fell to the ground a second time and I was instantly grabbed on both sides. I groaned.

"Can't you fucking leave me alone?" I asked, pleadingly this time. Well fuck, if violence wasn't going to fucking work, I was going to try fucking asking politely.

"Nup." Rosalie told me. She looked at the guy behind me. "Thanks Emmett. You're the best." And then she fucking winked at him. Ugh, could I ever fucking get out of here? I was pushed into the cupboard and the door was shut behind me. Guess fucking not...

This place was like a house in itself. Or a shop. It looked a hell of a lot like a fashion shop, with so many different colours and patterns.

I shook my head. I didn't want to be here, and I needed to try and get the fuck out.

"Okay, Rose, what style should she be wearing?" the Pixie called from behind a few racks of clothing. Rose turned in the direction of her voice.

"We'll try over in the dresses and skirts. Bring that new shirt you bought the other day, and the tights from Skipping Stages." she replied. She turned to me and gestured for me to walk. Stubbornly, I crossed my arms and glared at her, not moving an inch.

"Move, girl, before I come over there and make you fricken move." she told me coldly. Okay, I really didn't like her.

I growled, but I shuffled my feet. We went deeper and deeper into the wardrobe, until we finally came to an area with racks upon racks of dresses. I gulped. Oh, fuck.

"Okay, this one first!" I jumped. The Pixie had surprised me by suddenly appearing. Her black hair bounced as she walked past me towards a rack and pulled off a dress.

"No fucking way am I going to wear that thing." I protested. It was barely a dishcloth, let alone a dress. It would have come up on my thighs if I had worn it. Leather and strapless, it looked horrid to me. I shook my head profusely.

"Okay, what about this one?" she asked.

"FUCK NO! It's _orange_, for fuck's sake!" I bellowed. There was no way in fucking hell I was going to wear that thing. It was all... flow-y and ball-gown-y.

The Pixie growled at me again, beginning to get frustrated. She gestured to the model by my side, who flitted over. They put their heads together, discussing what I would be wearing. I heard the words 'skirt' and 'heels'. Oh, shit.

"Go get them, then!" the Pixie hissed, and Rose went. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Where did she go?" I questioned. She just winked at me and busied herself looking around. I tried to find the blonde, but she seemed to have thoroughly disappeared.

It was a while before the girl came back, and at that point her arms were filled with clothes. I narrowed my eyes at her. Okay, so what the hell was in that pile? Alice flounced over to her, not bothering to distract herself anymore. She looked at the top clothes in the pile and grabbed them. Comparing them together, she threw one to the side and kept the other. She did this through the whole pile until she had only half of them in her own arms.

"Okay, I have three outfits I want to try on you. Don't get upset, alright? We just want to try them. You can choose which one you like best." the Pixie called out as she turned to me. I huffed, but held out my arms. She put one of the outfits in them. With a little push, I was led toward the changing room. I went inside, closing the door behind me.

Almost immediately, I sagged against the wall. I winced when my shoulder bumped against the plaster. It really would be a long time before it healed.

So that meant I was going to school. Seriously, high school? I've been before; it was complete and utter hell. I couldn't go back.

_You're just worried about getting killed._ a little voice in the back of my mind told me. I sighed. Of course I was, but I should probably be more worried about the Cullen's. They would get hurt if _he_ found out that they knew me. He would torture them until they either gave out or were dead.

I stood up straight. I couldn't let them be killed. I would do this, as discreetly as possible. I didn't want to get noticed, and so I wouldn't. I would save them.

And so, I put on the outfit. It was a red tank top, with blue jeans and red flats. Simple, but I didn't know if I wanted it. So I went out for some outside help. Alice frowned, and Rose shook her head, right before Alice threw the next outfit at me.

I sighed, but I went back inside and changed. Green long-sleeve shirt, quarter-length black shorts, black sneakers. Another frown, another shake of the head, another outfit thrown at me. I growled this time, but complied. I wasn't going to get these people fucking killed.

I put the next outfit on. Bright blue sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans, blue flats. I looked myself up and down. Well, it definitely worked. I took a deep breath and went outside the room.

And froze.

The whole family was there, minus Carlisle. I swallowed. Fuck, what was going on? I looked around at all their faces.

The Pixie was bouncing on the spot, clapping her hands together. Rose had a smug expression on her face. Oh, she thought she was the fucking mastermind behind all this, did she? Jasper looked at me with indifference, one hand on the Pixie's shoulder. Emmett had an arm wrapped around Rose's waist, and was grinning brightly at me. When he saw me looking, he winked. Like, what the fuck? A young lady, but older than the rest of the Cullen's, stood to the side, approval on her face.

Edward gawked. I had to do a double-take to see it. His jaw was slack, wide open. Eyes bulging, but filled with something I couldn't identify. I stared back at him, and he realised he was staring, as I saw when he jerked his head back. I raised an eyebrow at him, but I walked over to the lady I didn't know the name of.

"Hello, dear. You must be Bella. I'm Esme." she introduced, moving to hug me. I accepted it warily, but pulled back after a few seconds. She was nice, so she must be their mother. Carlisle's wife. Well, she was extremely pretty.

I nodded to her. "That's me. Please, call me Izzy." I replied politely. She smiled warmly at me, and a weird feeling bubbled up in my throat. Comfort? Seriously, what the fuck was this family doing to me?

"Wow, Bells, you look amazing." Jasper told me sarcastically. I whirled on him, snarling.

"I fucking swear, Jasper, if you call me Bella, or Bells or B one more fucking time, I will fucking slit your throat while you fucking sleep." I threatened. He looked at me coldly.

"Of course, you would have lots of experience in that aspect, wouldn't you, Isabella?"

I froze for the second time in a minute. He dared to say something like that?

"You dare to mention that? Wait, of course you do. Anything to make me hurt, huh? Just like you." I said. Tears welled in my eyes as I glared at him, before I turned on my heel and ran from the room. I found my way to the bedroom from earlier, slamming the door behind me. I threw myself on the bed, burying my face in the pillow.

I heard the door open and close, and someone sat on the bed, the mattress dipping under their weight.

"Go the fuck away, whoever you are. I don't want your fucking help." I shouted.

"Bella, I-" came a male voice. I sat up, looking at Edward. He looked at me softly, and I felt as though I was loved. That's when I broke down.

I fell into his open arms, and I pushed my face into his chest. I couldn't help but cry my eyes out; it was the natural reaction. He smelled so good, like peppermint and oak trees, and something I couldn't identify.

I cried for a few minutes, and I pulled back from him, looking at his tear-stained shirt.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, not looking at him. He put a hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes. I stared, waiting for him to say something.

I didn't expect him to kiss me. No way would I ever think of it. But he did, and it was heaven.

Honey. That was the last ingredient of his gorgeous scent.


End file.
